


Bit The Apple

by ThatOneAnimePoet2000



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAnimePoet2000/pseuds/ThatOneAnimePoet2000
Summary: My first ever anime-related poem, and my first work on this site! I hope you all enjoy.





	Bit The Apple

Without any idea of how I managed to survive  
Up to the dead of 2014, the darkest moments of  
My life to this day. In a routine escapade from  
The nightmare I was living flashed an image of  
Red, black, and white. I didn't know when I  
Tapped on the image that  
Life would never be the same for me. 

So I bit the apple as was done  
To that one potato chip,  
There was no turning back once  
That little ebony book fell from the sky. 

It was this adventure of a warped sense of justice  
That kickstarted many other endeavors  
Of a similar style from the same origin,  
I had no clue at the time, but it was  
One of the first beacons of light  
In a world full of darkness in ages. 

Though it was only a short stint  
With an ending more bitter than coffee  
And less interaction than in any quarantine,  
The faded memories of that wannabe god,  
His biggest fan with her own little ebony book,  
His loveable and relatable sweet-loving foe,  
And the apple-driven godly mentor who  
Only started the heart-attack-induced new justice system  
Out of sheer boredom  
Will forever remain locked away in my  
Mind and heart, until it is my name  
That is written in that book.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm doing all this formatting stuff right. This is my first work ever on this site, so I have no idea what some of this stuff is or how it works. I'm just filling in what I think is best for my work. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading!  
> \- Lizzie Rose (ThatOneAnimePoet2000)


End file.
